


Tennis-Playing Boyfriend

by Sangerin



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, RL-references, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie was entitled to a tennis playing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis-Playing Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Things in this story will not make sense. Don't worry about it, they aren't really supposed to.

If Jeremy could have a Hollywood star as a tennis playing girlfriend then Natalie was entitled to a tennis playing boyfriend, she announced to the newsroom one Monday morning. Roger Federer was it. Or him. She wasn't entirely sure of the grammar.

Dan wanted to know whether Roger was aware of his new role in the life of a sad little assistant producer in New York.

Casey wanted to know if they could get seats at Flushing Meadow that weren't halfway to Mars.

Dana muttered something about asking Santa Claus to turn Keira Knightly gay. She didn't mention the outcome.


End file.
